My Avenging Angels
by bambers2
Summary: Mary's thoughts as she looks down at her sons from Heaven above...


_okay, more more oneshot and i think i will have it out of my system...and then back to torture!! thanks for reading!! bambers;)_

_My Avenging Angels_

As I look down upon you both from heaven, my heart breaks and swells with pride. You never asked for this. Never wanted it. You have suffered greatly, and have been rewarded little for your efforts.

Dean. My first born, I loved you from the first moment I saw you. Life sparkled within your beautiful green eyes, but over time, I saw that light dwindle. And I long with all my heart to see the light shine in your eyes again.

Always the protector from the moment your little brother was thrust into your outstretched arms. You have been a savior to so many in their time of need. When is it your turn to be saved?

Battle weary, but still you fight onward. Ravaged by a war not of your making, you still stand ever-vigilant. A mother should never have to witness their child as I have seen you. Broken and bruised more often than not, but still fighting strong. My tears are as rainwater showering down upon you to wash away your blood and to ease your suffering.

I have often wondered if you have any dreams of your own. Everyone deserves the right to dream, and so do you. To sleep in peace, with no knife under your pillow to fend off the things that threaten in the dark of night.

You have the most beautiful smile to hide all the pain, but the hurt never leaves your eyes. The sadness you hide behind your grin, tears at my soul and ravages my heart.

The walls you've built around your heart to protect you from pain, I see them crumpling. See what this life is doing to you. One of my greatest wishes is to comfort you, to shelter you from all that has left your soul battered and torn. And ask your forgiveness that I can not.

When you cry, the skies open up, and all angels weep at the thought of their angel on earth in pain. But there aren't enough tears in all of heaven above that can compare to one single tear shed by you.

Until we meet again, and I look upon you with my own eyes, know that I am always with you. Know that no mother could be prouder of her son. Know that I will always love you with all my heart. You are my sparkling angel, protector of the weak, defender of the innocent, and I couldn't be prouder of you.

Sam. My youngest, although our time together was cut short, my love for you still goes on. I've been forced to watch from the sidelines as you've grown into a strong warrior and a beautiful person.

Your heart, you wear on your sleeve for all to see. Your hurts are many. Your sorrows abound. But you still stand ever-watchful.

Your beautiful smile could put the sun to shame, and your sadness eclipses it. Your smile has faded over time, your soul tormented by doubts and fears. And yet, you remain stalwart, strong and brave.

My one wish for you is peace. You have never known that. Your whole life, you were taught to fight, to kill so that others may live, to defend and protect. To put your own needs last as you fought for others. It has been hard on you. I can see in your hazel eyes that you wanted wings to fly, but those wings were clipped before you ever had the chance to soar.

You have never known a home or rest. Your dreams are nightmares awash with death and destruction, and yet your heart remains pure.

My dearest Sam, you are a constant wonder and an enigma to me. My greatest regret is that I was taken from you and was not able to witness firsthand the man you have become.

Until we meet again, and I look upon you with my own eyes, know that I am always with you. Know that no mother could be prouder of her son. Know that I will always love you with all my heart. You are my sparkling angel, protector of the weak, defender of the innocent, and I am so very proud of you.

My ceaseless tears could flood the earth as I watch you both struggle to survive. Be strong and ever-vigilant my avenging angels. Darkness gathers around you, and one day it will claim your lives.

But know this, there is a special place in heaven for those who gave all. Who never ran from a fight or asked for more than what was given them. And I will be there waiting to welcome you home with open arms. And finally at long last, my tears will come to an end.


End file.
